The Stars Above
by mortemluna
Summary: This is something I wrote for a friend. Don't read it.


THE STARS ABOVE

by some faggot idk

Eighteen hours. In that hellhole, for EIGHTEEN FUCKING HOURS. _And they fucking wonder why we want to die,_ thought an incredibly worn-out, tired, and not to mention horny as hell, Orion. With a (hopefully) relaxing half-hour drive ahead of him, and as per his incredibly perverted thoughts, he was itching to get back to his house, and with it, his wife, Julie. Ah, Julie. What a girl: his highschool sweetheart, a smart yet beautiful woman, yet kinky as hell too. She really was quite a handful. Of course, Orion didn't seem to mind, as he married her nearly right out of highschool. Never regretted the descision, either. A prodigy in his field, nearly fresh out of Regado University, Etakulado Psychiatric near immediately hired him, thanks to some well-placed calls, a few favors, and a fish. Anyway, back to Orion. A smile crept upon his face, now on the freeway headed toward his home. Not five minutes later, and Orion was ready and raring to go. (If you couldn't tell he's as kinky as Julie is) A few broken traffic laws, some questionable passes, and a vivid fantasy later, and Orion was home.

Oh, Orion was happy. Very, very happy. A beautiful woman, AND a homecooked meal? This man had it all. Almost unable to contain his excitement, instead manifesting as a huge smile on his face, he made his way to the kitchen. "Honey?" a sweet voice spoke. "You home?" "Yeah, I'm home." A turn to the kitchen and Orion saw a view that every man would kill to see. A beautiful woman, cooking a delicious meal, standing at the stove with an apron on. ONLY an apron. Orion's eyes went wide. Even now, he's still mesmerized by the sight of Julie. Julie's head turned, and with a devious smile, walked across the kitchen to where Orion was standing, awestruck. The way she swayed her hips, that sexy look in her eyes, the slight bounce of her breasts beneath the tight apron, it was almost too much for Orion. Keyword, almost. With a devious smirk of his own, he picked her up by her waist and claimed her lips in one swift motion. A quick moan left Julie's mouth, surprised (although she probably shouldn't be) by his sudden actions. His left hand snaked behind her, felt around for the knot that held the one barrier between him and his goal in place. A quick tug, and the apron fell away, leaving Julie in all her naked glory. Orion, ready to make a move further, put Julie down, with a slight blush, but that same devious smile on her lips. A second passed, and Julie's smile turned into a frown, with hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. "...What?" Orion's question was answered in the form of Julies eyes flicking up and down his body. The hint was taken and Orion stripped to nothing faster than you would think possible. Julie's frown lifted into that devious smirk again as her eyes flicked down to see Orion's hard cock standing at the ready. A slight lip bite, and Julie slowly moved to her knees. Orion knew what was about to happen would be incredible.

Orion could only be so prepared. Whenever Julie took ahold of Orion's cock, however, all that preparation went right out the window, as Julie's soft hands caressed and massaged it with a care that only Julie was capable of. She looked at Orion's dick with a kind of wonder, but with also a playfulness, like a hunter stalking its prey. A quick flick of the tongue to lick across the head was all she needed, and now Orion was like putty in her hands. A sexy smirk came upon Julie's face as she looked up into Orion's eyes. He could never resist her when she gave him those eyes... Her tongue trailed up the underside of his cock, swirling around the head before giving Orion quite possibly the sexiest wink he had ever seen before suddenly thrusting her head down, deepthroating him vigorously. Orion was a little surprised, but he could not deny this felt GOOD. A few minutes of mind-blowing head and he felt ready to blow. He'd held off an orgasm for a while as Julie was REAL fuckin good at this, but he held out long enough. He didn't warn Julie, he never did. Without any indication besides a tensing, Julie's throat was suddenly filled with a warm, salty, viscous fluid. She pulled herself off of his manhood, now slick with saliva and his semen. Julie coughed. "YOU...cough...ASSHOLE!" She weakly hit his shin. "You could've killed me!" Pouted Julie. Except, she wasn't intimidating at all. Orion kneeled in front of her, and lightly slapped her face. "Eh, you're fine. Now get up. We're not done."

One slightly forceful pull to the bedroom later and Orion's standing over a now-sprawled-on-bed Julie, now horny again due to the rough treatment. A slightly demonic look glinted in Orion's eyes; Oh, Julie was not ready. Julie, with much less swagger than before for obvious reasons, was now breathing rather heavily. Orion's expression hardened. "Turn over." Came a demanding voice, which really rustled Julie's jimmies. Without a second of thought, she turned over, exposing a perfect ass to Orion's starry eyes. Not wasting a second, Orion grabbed her by the waist, and in one swift move, swooped to the edge of the bed with a slightly-blushing Julie over his lap. She knew what was coming even in her hormone-induced stupor. "Count." His authoritative voice seemed to ring out, and with a shriek, Orion's hand came down on Julie's ass. "...One..." A second strike, harder this time. "...Two~" A third one, the stinging starting to turn to pleasure. "THREeeee..." The feeling of Orion's hard cock pulsing against her stomach didn't do much to help her situation. A fourth strike, Orion groping her perfect ass in the process. "FOUR~~~..." * A shaking and a jetting of what felt like warm water signified that Julie had cum from Orion's ministrations. While still in the afterglow of her orgasm, Orion didn't waste time. Flinging her back onto the bed like she weighed nothing, Orion prepared to take what was given to him. A prodding at Julie's pussy told her all she needed to know, and without further warning, thrust himself into her. Julie nearly screamed with pleasure. As apparent by Orion's ruthless penetration, he wasn't fucking around. Julie, not given the chance to recover from her previous orgasm, was in heaven. The sensitivity was too much: another orgasm wracked her body with a heavy moan. Orion still wasn't done, as he still hadn't cum a second time himself. Orion wasn't immune to pleasure, Julie felt amazing, he couldn't deny. A third orgasm hit Julie; Her pussy clenching around Orion nearly sent him over the edge. Then again, this is Orion. Orion doesn't give up. A sudden rhythm increase sent Julie into an even greater moaning mess, Orion's mind clouding with his instinct to fuck. An almost primal moan ripped from Orion's throat, shooting his love juice deep inside Julie, who in turn orgasmed a fourth time. As both bodies fell, a wave of bliss washed over the two. Panting and sweaty, Orion and Julie laid there on the bed, hands interlocked. A silence ensued. It was shattered by Julie's voice. "That was good." Orion grinned slightly. "You're not so bad yourself." A giggle rose. "You know what you are?" Orion looked over. "Hm?" A sincere smile spread on Julie's face. "You're a star."

"...that was the worst fucking joke I've ever heard."

"You still love me."

"Damn right."

*say this in Jhin's voice


End file.
